Astoria de A à Z
by TheodoreIsNott
Summary: Quand elle le découvre, Quand elle se découvre, Quand elle découvre la Vie. Quand elle apprend à survivre, Quand elle apprend à ne pas sombrer dans la folie, Quand elle apprend à le mériter. Quand elle aime son mari,Quand elle aime son fils,en 26 drabbles
1. Astoria & Baiser

**Titre**** : **_Astoria de A à Z_

**Auteuse : **_Julia Erwelin_

**Rating : **K

**Fréquence de parution :** _Un drabble par jour, sauf si je suis de bonne humeur, alors ca sera deux :P_

**Résumé** :

_Quand elle le découvre, Quand elle se découvre, Quand elle découvre la Vie.__  
><em>_Quand elle apprend à survivre, Quand elle apprend à ne pas sombrer dans la folie, Quand elle apprend à le mériter.__  
><em>_Quand elle aime son mari, Quand elle aime son fils, Quand elle aime la Vie.__  
><em>_Astoria Greengrass, 26 lettres, 26 instants._

**Note : **_ Tout d'abord je tiens à dédier cet abécédaire à __**Miss Blackie**__ parce que sans elle, il n'aurait jamais vu le jour ^^__Je la remercie également pour ses corrections, relectures et autres de mes drabbles!__  
><em>_Ensuite, pourquoi Astoria?__  
><em>_Parce que, aussi incroyable que ça puisse paraître, cette jeune fille m'a complètement intrigué en quelques jours, au point que je ne puisse m'en passer x)__  
><em>_J'espère qu'Astoria vous plaira autant qu'a moi ^^_

_Bonne lecture!_

**Astoria de A à Z**

A_ comme Astoria._

_Astoria. _Je ne sais pas qui de Papa ou de Maman m'a trouvé ce nom. Je ne sais pas s'il a une quelconque symbolique pour eux. Je ne sais même pas s'ils aiment seulement ce nom. A vrai dire, je ne sais rien du tout. Absolument rien. Parce que je suis la petite sœur. Ils ont toujours préféré Daphné, je le sais bien. Elle, elle promettait un avenir florissant, un mari richissime et, en plus, c'était une Serpentard. Mais peu m'importait qu'ils aiment ce nom ou non. Parce que Drago, lui, il l'aimait. Et c'est tout ce qui m'importait.

XXX

B _comme baiser_

Délicatement, tu t'étais penché vers moi et m'avait effleuré la joue de ta main si douce. J'avais légèrement rougit et t'avais adressé un petit sourire. Tes lèvres s'étaient étirées délicatement en une moue amusée. Puis, elles avaient effleuré les miennes, presque imperceptiblement. Ça n'avait été qu'un doux frôlement. Mais, bien vite, tu avais déposé tes lèvres sur les miennes à nouveau. Embrasée par une chaleur inconnue, je répondis passionnément et emmêlai mes mains dans tes cheveux à la douceur exquise. C'était parfait, doux et passionné à la fois. C'était toi, c'était moi, c'était simplement nous. C'était mon premier baiser.

XXX

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis =)

C comme… ?

Bisous,

Julia Erwelin,


	2. Caramels & Daphné

_**Astoria de A à Z**_

**Note : **_Merci à Akane-Mina et Ecchymose pour leurs sublimes reviews dont voici les réponses :_

**Ecchymose** : _Contente de te retrouver ici et que tu aimes également ^^ Par contre, je tiens à préciser que cette série est principalement sur Astoria, son couple avec Drago y sera un élément important mais on ne suivra pas exactement leur histoire, contrairement à mon autre série. Bref, merci de ta review ! En espérant que tu aimes :)_

**Akane-Mina : **_Boujour ! Même si j'adore également les deux couples que tu cites, ils commencent a me lasser et je dois avouer que c'est une des principales raisons qui font que je me suis tournée vers l'Astoria/Drago ^^ Comme tu le dis, le perso laisse place a l'imagination et j'espère que tu continueras à appréciez ce que j'écris. Après, pour l'histoire longue… Peut-être que je l'envisagerai une fois mon SB/OC achevé ^^ Bref, je te remercie pour tout, a bientôt j'espère : )_

_Dites, z'avez de la chance, j'en poste deux aujourd'hui ! _

**XXX**

C _comme Caramels_

La Saint-Valentin…Le rose était partout, de la fine bande sur les heaumes des armures aux étendards virevoltants dans la Grande Salle. C'était affreux. Pour parfaire cette image, des coffrets de sucreries s'échangeaient, des mots d'amours se susurraient, des lettres dégoulinantes de niaiserie étaient envoyées… Et, comme si cela ne suffisait pas, l'odeur de chocolat, que je haïssais, embaumait tout le château, chacune des pièces, chacun des cachots. Écœurant…Merlin, je n'aimais vraiment pas la Saint-Valentin. Pourtant, en voyant une petite boite enveloppée de papier argenté, je sentis mon cœur s'agiter. Quand je vis les _caramels_ dedans, je souris franchement, touchée.

**XXX**

D _comme Daphné_

Je te voyais souvent, régnant avec une aura glaciale à ta table. Chacun te respectait, t'adressait la parole avec politesse. Personne n'osait véritablement te regarder dans les yeux, à part peut-être tes plus proches amies. Moi, qui te connaissais mieux que quiconque, je trouvais cela amusant. Peut-être aussi agaçant. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tu te cachais ainsi derrière une si froide façade. Moi, j'aimais ton rire, si pur et cristallin. J'aimais tes yeux pétillants et expressifs. Mais cela, tu ne le montrais qu'à moi, _Daphné_. Seule moi te connaissais ainsi. Pourquoi ? Parce que j'étais ta petite sœur ?

**XXX**

_Alors… Ça vous plait ? ^^_

_Merci d'avoir lu :)_

_J.E_

E comme… ?


	3. Étincelant & Fleur

_**Astoria de A à Z**_

**Note : **_Merci à Hanahi-Chan et Ecchymose pour leurs délicieuses reviews ! _

_Ecchymose, contente que le C t'ais plu ^^ Je vois également Daphné comme une fille froide mais très complice et sincère avec Astoria… ne t'inquiètes pas, la relation entre les deux sœurs sera retranscrite de nombreuses fois (d'ailleurs on la retrouve en bas) ! Et pour le Drastoria, évidemment qu'il y'en aura ! ^^ Merci pour tout ! A bientôt _

_Je suis aussi de bonne humeur aujourd'hui, z'avez de la chance ! (Je passe en troisième ! ~.~ !)_

_Bonne lecture !_

**XXX**

E _comme étincelant_

Je n'étais qu'en troisième année quand Ombrage a été nommée Grande Inquisitrice. Même si mes parents en auraient souhaité autrement, je ne l'aimais vraiment pas. Elle était trop cruelle et ignoble. Ses robes roses m'écœuraient au plus haut point et ses couinements de souris ne manquaient pas de m'irriter. Tout le monde semblait ramper sous ses pieds et je me devais de faire de même, ce qui m'agaçait énormément. Heureusement pour nous, deux grands roux se rebellèrent et laissèrent exploser leur mécontentement. Ce fut certainement le départ de Poudlard le plus _étincelant_ de la décennie. Du grand art _made in Weasley_.

**XXX**

F _comme Fleur_

Avec un soupir heureux, je me laissai tomber dans l'herbe verte du parc de Poudlard. Du doigt, je caressai les pétales d'une fleur devant moi. Je la trouvai belle, cette _fleur_. Elle était simple, pure et délicate. Elle me ressemble, tu ne trouves pas Daphné ? Un soupir triste m'échappe. Depuis que tu es partie, grande sœur, je parle souvent toute seule. Je t'imagine à mes côtés, digne, lâchant des commentaires sur mes propos. On aimait le printemps, toutes les deux. C'était même notre saison favorite. C'est peut-être pour ça que je la trouve belle, cette première fleur de printemps.

**XXX**

Merci d'avoir lu ! Des avis, conseils, remarques à me donner ? ^^

A bientôt !

J.E

_G comme… ?_

_H comme… ?_


	4. Gravir & Hallucinations

_**Astoria de A à Z**_

**Ecchymose : **_Oh ! Contente de voir une fan des Weasley Twins ^^ Ravie que mes drabbles t'ais plu. J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour ceux-ci :) D'ailleurs, dans le G on retrouve une touche de Drastoria. ^^_

_**Enjoy =D**_

XXX

G _comme Gravir_

Pour t'atteindre, les échelons seront nombreux et durs à _gravir_. Mais je ne désespèrerai pas. Je continuerai à m'accrocher à toi. Je continuerai à grandir et à évoluer, pour toi, pour que tu me remarques enfin. Pour que tu vois en moi quelqu'un d'autre que « _La petite sœur à Daphné. » _Et, un jour, j'aurai gravi chacune des hautes marches menant à toi et je règnerai à tes côtés. Un jour, j'aurai le plaisir de te prouver mon amour, car je ne suis pas une de celles qui t'aime pour ton nom, simplement pour ce que tu es vraiment.

XXX

H _comme Hallucinations_

Vous n'êtes plus là. Ni toi, ni Daphné. Tous les deux, vous avez quitté Poudlard. Vous me laissez, seule, dans ce château, pour deux ans. Deux ans à supporter, sans tes piques pas vraiment méchantes, sans les sourires aimants de ma sœur, sans votre impassibilité feinte que j'aimais dégrader. Je suis seule, et c'est tout juste si je ne sombre pas dans la folie. Je m'imagine à vos côtés, j'imagine vos réactions, j'imagine deux ans passés avec vous. Je me détache du monde réel, tout en gardant cette froideur dûe à mon rang. Je deviens folle, je sombre doucement. Tout n'est _qu'hallucinations_.

XXX

Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

*Pour les lecteurs de « J'aime trop tes joues », je planche sur la suite et, comme j'ai fini ma fic, j'aurais largement le temps de m'y investir complètement donc les drabbles devraient être postés rapidement et régulièrement *

A demain =D

_I comme… ?_

_J comme… ?_


	5. Imaginaire & Jouet

**Ecchymose** : Je te rassure, tu n'es pas la seule à ne pas les trouver. Personne n'y arrive, même ^^ Contente qu'il t'ait plu ! C'était pas du vrai Drastoria mais bon… Comme tu dis, ça montre qu'elle l'aime. :) Bonne lecture ! (Pour J'aurais du t'écouter Papa : _Sincèrement, ta review m'a totalement émue ! Je ne pensais vraiment pas que cet OS procurerait autant d'émotions alors… Merci à toi. Mais je trouve aussi que les RW/SM sont parfaits ! ^^) _

Enjoy !

XXX

I _comme Imaginaire_

Je vivais dans un monde _imaginaire_, où le temps n'avait pas d'influence et où mes envies régissaient la vie. Quand je te voulais, tu apparaissais. Quand je ne te voulais plus, tu disparaissais. C'était aussi simple que ça. Merlin, j'aurais aimé que la vie soit pareille. Mais ça n'était pas le cas, alors je me réfugiais dans l'imaginaire. On commençait à me traiter bizarrement, même à me comparer à la fille Lovegood. Et je réalisai alors ma sottise. A vivre d'illusions, je devenais folle et m'éloignais de toi. Car qui prendrait une aliénée comme belle-fille ? Certainement pas les Malefoy.

XXX

J _comme Jouet_

C'était le premier Noël passé sans toi. Tu étais en stage en Lituanie, alors que j'étais restée à Poudlard. C'était donc maussade que je descendais vers la salle commune des Serdaigle. Aucune raison de descendre dans la Grande Salle, tu n'y seras pas. Je laissai mon regard vagabonder sur les cadeaux de mes camarades et tombai finalement sur un joli paquet au pied du sapin. D'ici, je pouvais voir mon nom écrit de ton élégante écriture. Je m'approchai et ouvris le paquet, étouffant une exclamation de surprise en voyant un _jouet. « Garde toujours ton âme d'enfant » _disait ta lettre_._

XXX

_Any comments ? :D _

_Julia Erwelin_


	6. Kakatoès & Luxe

**Désolée d'avoir mis un peu plus de temps que d'habitude mais le K était en cours d'écriture puis a été envoyé en beta-readage **

**Ecchymose : **_Je suis vraiment contente que tu l'ais trouvé mignon ! Et que tu l'adores ^^ Voici la suite qui j'espère continuera à te plaire ) Au fait, bonne chance pour le M et le N :P_

**Enjoy !**

**XXX**

K _comme Kakatoès_

Je ne sais ce qui t'était passé par la tête quand tu m'avais offert ce somptueux cadeau. Evidemment, tu savais que j'adorais les oiseaux exotiques mais… J'avoue que jamais je n'aurais imaginé que tu m'en achèterais un pour de vrai. Il était vraiment sublime, d'un plumage blanc rosé avec la crête orangée. Les matins, cette dernière s'élevait haut dans le ciel alors que le soir, elle s'aplatissait sur son crâne. Je trouvais cela amusant. Merci, Drago, pour ce kakatoès parfait, sublime et enchanteur. En même temps, c'était toi qui me l'avais offert. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas l'être, pas vrai ?

L _comme Luxe_

Petite, on me répétait sans cesse que je faisais partie des gens _importants. _Plus tard, on m'apprit à me tenir comme le devaient les gens de _ma classe. _A treize ans, je savais reconnaitre un bon cru et à quinze ans, je snobais les gens _inférieurs _à moi. Moi qui étais née une fourchette en argent dans la bouche, moi qui étais vêtue des plus beaux habits, moi qui vivais dans le luxe depuis toute petite, depuis mes sous-vêtements aux savons aromatisés, en passant par l'eau mise dans mon verre. Pourtant, j'aurais bien échangé tout ce luxe contre un véritable ami.

**XXX**

Alors chères amies ? Chers amis ?

Qu'en pensez-vous ? ^^

A bientôt !

J.E

PS :

M comme… ?

N comme… ?


	7. Maman & Néant

Merci à Hanahi-Chan ! Contente que ça te plaise toujours autant =) Voici la suite ! (J'ai remarqué que beaucoup semble apprécier « Fleur » )

Merci également à Ecchymose ! Oui, le dernier était un peu triste mais celui-là l'est aussi ) Et le N est un semblant de Drastoria, rien que pour toi ! (Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, il y'en aura un _vrai _plus tard xD)

Enjoy !

XXX

M _comme Maman._

_Maman. _J'aurais aimé pouvoir t'appeler ainsi, ou, au moins, pouvoir parler de toi ainsi. Mais pour moi, tu n'étais qu'une étrangère. Certes, tu m'avais mise au monde mais cela devait bien être la seule chose que tu aies jamais faite pour moi. Evidemment, tu m'avais éduquée comme il le fallait mais sinon, cela aurait créé une polémique. Déjà que je n'étais pas voulue, ça n'était pas la peine d'ajouter de nouveaux ennuis, pas vrai ? J'étais une charge plus que ta fille. Tu vois, mère, parce que tu ne m'aimais pas, je n'ai jamais pu t'appeler maman.

XXX

N _comme Néant._

Je laissai mes doigts parcourir la surface rugueuse des murs de Poudlard alors que je montai les marches menant à la tour d'Astronomie. Lorsque j'y arrivai, je m'installai sur la rambarde. Lentement, j'inspire l'air glacial qui rafraichit la nuit. Puis je ferme les yeux, me laissant envahir par le noir. _Si je me laisse tomber, le noir à jamais demeurera. Si je me laisse tomber, le néant m'enlacera. Si je me laisse tomber, tu m'oublieras. Seulement, si je ne me laisse pas tomber, je pourrais me laisser emporter par le bien, le blanc, toi. Alors…_Noir ? Ou Blanc ? _Néant_.

XXX

Alooors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Le N est assez spécial, j'espère qu'il vous a tout de même plu.

J.E

Et, comme toujours :

O _comme… ?_

P _comme… ?_


	8. Oubli & Poudlard

Ecchymose : Je suis ravie que mes drabbles te plaisent toujours. Sauf que, vu que tu me laisses des reviews un peu partout, je voulais savoir si le compte auteur de qui est également sous le nom d'Ecchymose est bien toi, afin que je te réponde là-bas )

Bonne lecture et désolée pour le retard, mais j'oublie toujours de poster sur '

XXX

O _comme Oubli_

Ma voix s'éleva dans les airs, en accord avec les légers sifflotements des oiseaux sous ma fenêtre. Je leur adressai un sourire, puis m'activai afin de coiffer le mieux possible mes longs cheveux bruns. En tombant sur une photographie de _toi,_ mes gestes s'alourdirent et je laissai finalement retomber mon bras le long de mon flanc, des larmes glissant sur mes joues pâles. Du bout des doigts, j'effleurai ton visage, murmurant doucement ton nom, que j'avais si longtemps essayé de plonger dans _l'oubli_ pour réussir à survivre. Peine perdue, évidemment. Comment pourrait-on t'oublier, _toi…_qui semble nous oublier bien facilement ?

XXX

P _comme Poudlard_

Quand on arrive à Poudlard, on se sent bizarre. C'est un mélange de sentiments, allant de la peur à l'admiration, qui s'empare de nous. Quand on vit à Poudlard, on se sent bien. On partage des aventures, on apprend des choses, on se lie d'amitié, on découvre l'Amour…Quand on quitte Poudlard, on se sent à nouveau très bizarre. On a peur de l'avenir, peur de quitter l'endroit qui nous a recueillis pendant sept ans. On hésite à laisser le château où une partie de notre vie s'est écrite. Quelques pages qui ne peuvent qu'être fantastiques. Parce que tu étais là.

XXX

Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Merci d'avoir lu !

Julia Erwelin.

Q _comme… ?_

R _comme … ?_


	9. Quatre & Rêve

**Désolée du retard, j'etais malade, et avais pas la tete à poster…**

**Bonne lecture !**

**XXX**

Q _comme Quatre_

Quatre. C'est le nombre de mois que j'ai attendu avant de recevoir ma première lettre de toi après Poudlard. Dedans, tu t'excusais de ne pas m'avoir envoyé d'hiboux assez souvent, tu t'excusais de ne pas m'avoir témoigné assez fortement que tu m'aimais. Toi, Drago Malefoy, tu t'excusais envers moi, pauvre sotte indéniablement amoureuse de toi. Alors, sans tenir compte des années où tu étais la source de mes problèmes, sans me souvenir des larmes versées par ta faute, je souris largement à ta lettre et y répondis avec l'amour que j'éprouvai pour toi. Effaçant ces quatre mois de silence troublant.

**XXX**

R _comme_ _Rêver_

Dire que je t'aimais était un euphémisme. Dire que tu m'aimais était une vérité enjolivée. Certes, je te plaisais suffisamment pour que tu fasses de moi ta conjointe, mais il était clair que je ne t'embrasais pas comme toi tu le faisais. Certes, tu m'embrassais et me câlinais avec plaisir, mais c'était loin d'être spontané. Certes, tu me murmurais des mots d'amour, mais je ne savais si tu les pensais pleinement. Cependant, je m'en souciais peu. Car maintenant que je suis près de toi, j'ai tout mon temps pour t'apprendre à aimer, t'apprendre à m'aimer et simplement t'apprendre à _rêver. _

**XXX**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu =)**

**Merci d'avoir lu !**

**J.E**


	10. Scorpius & Tristesse

**Je profite qu'Internet me soit revenu pendant quelques instants pour vous poster ceci! A sa suite, les drabbles U et V ^^ **

**Vous pourrez également retrouver le dernier chapitre de "J'aime trop tes joues" ^^**

**Merci a Ecchymose ;)**

**Enjoy !**

**XXX**

S _comme Scorpius_

Ce petit prince d'une pâleur magistrale, ce petit prince aux yeux si semblables aux miens, ce petit prince qui possède ton nez, ce petit prince qui est un mélange de nous, un mélange de ruse et d'intelligence, un mélange d'impassibilité et de spontanéité, un mélange d'air et de glace. Ce petit prince qui égaiera nos journées, c'est la preuve ultime de notre amour. Cet amour que j'ai mis des années à faire évoluer, cet amour sans lequel je ne serais rien, cet amour-là, ce petit prince en était la plus belle preuve, une merveilleusement forte.

-Il s'appellera _Scorpius Hypérion_.

**XXX**

T _comme Tristesse_

Vêtue de noir, serrée contre Drago, tenant fermement la main de Scorpius, je m'avançai vers la pierre tombale qui s'élevait vers le ciel adressant par-ci, par-là des sourires crispés face aux condoléances. _Comme s'ils comprenaient un centième de ma peine. _La plupart d'entre eux ne te connaissait même pas. Je hais leur hypocrisie. Fébrilement, je laissai tomber une rose noire sur ta tombe. J'entendis leurs murmures curieux, certains même scandalisés. Et le même sentiment de rage m'envahit, faisant perler une larme sur ma joue. _Aucun d'eux ne te connaissait, aucun d'eux ne ressent__ma tristesse, Daphné…_

**XXX**

**Merci d'avoir lu !**

**U comme ?**

**V comme ?**


	11. Unis & Vivre

**Je poste en vitesse, profitant qu'Internet me soit revenu l'espace d'un instant pour vous poster ceci ;)**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

><p>U <em>comme Unis<em>

Scorpius grandit vite, trop. J'ai peur qu'il nous quitte. Qu'il se fâche. Qu'il nous haïsse. Ça nous est arrivé également. Mais nos parents ne nous aimaient pas. Tandis que moi… sans Scorpius, sans mon prince, sans mon étoile, je ne suis plus rien. Il est ma fierté et mon ange...Mais restera-t-il ici? Continuera-t-il à nous regarder, les yeux brillants d'amour ?

En nous voyant, maintenant, unis comme jamais, je me dis que mes craintes étaient bien infondées. Et puis, de toute façon, Scorpius finira par nous quitter un jour. Mais il demeurera à jamais dans mon cœur, parce que nous sommes un.

**XXX**

V _comme Vivre_

Tes derniers souhaits, Daphné, avaient été on ne peut plus clairs. Tu voulais qu'on vive, qu'on profite des années à venir, qu'on fasse une multitude de gosses que t'aurais aimé voir grandir. Tu voulais qu'on fasse tout ce que tu ne pourras plus faire. Mais je ne peux pas. Car comment vivre sans toi, ma sœur ? Comment rire, comment sourire, comment aimer ? J'aimerais pouvoir te satisfaire, et en même temps, effacer la mine soucieuse de mon fils, mais je ne peux pas. C'est trop dur de vivre sans toi. Une partie de moi s'est effondrée. Pardon, Daphné.

**XXX**

**Merci d'avoir lu !**

**X comme ?**

**Y comme ?**


	12. Wesh et Xérès

**Enjoy !**

**XXX**

W _comme Wesh_

Scorpius a quinze ans. Il s'est lié d'amitié aux fils Potter. Drago a failli en faire une crise, mais je crois que ça n'était rien comparé au jour où mon cher fils est arrivé au manoir en répondant « _Wesh » _à son père. Même si Drago était plus ouvert d'esprit qu'avant, il refusait que « _Son fils parle comme une racaille de bas-étage ». _Chose à laquelle mon très cher fils avait narquoisement répliqué un « _Parce que tu connais des racailles aristos toi ? »_.

_Un fils digne de moi, et de mes réparties foireuses, pas vrai Daphné ?_

**XXX**

X _comme Xérès_

Avec un sourire enjôleur qui me fit lever les yeux au ciel, Drago déposa devant moi une assiette finement décorée de filets d'or où trônait un magnifique millefeuille. Je lui souris, les yeux étincelants. Il prit une bouteille de xérès dans le seau glacé et versa précautionneusement le liquide dans nos verres. Finalement, il s'assit en face de moi et trinqua joyeusement. Il porta le verre à ses lèvres et but une petite gorgée, souriant. Comme hypnotisée, je fixais ses douces lèvres. Je rougis en m'en rendant compte. Il sourit de plus belle, et déposa ses belles lèvres au léger goût de xérès sur les miennes.

**XXX**

**Merci d'avoir lu !**

**Y comme ?**

**Z comme ?**


	13. Yearling & Zabini

**Enjoy !**

**XXX**

Y _comme Yearling_

-Maman, regarde les chevaux ! s'exclama mon ange en me tirant la manche.

Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil aux chevaux en question et aperçus Draco en faire de même. Quand il vit ce que son fils désignait comme « chevaux » il s'étrangla avec sa limonade. Je ne pus retenir un sourire. Il se tourna lentement vers Scorpius, et fit :

« Ça, mon fils, ce ne sont pas de simples chevaux. Ce sont des _pur-sang, _des Yearlings !_ »_

Scorpius se tourna vers moi et chuchota :

« Papa il est bizarre, maman… Des chevaux c'est des chevaux, non ? »

**XXX**

Z _comme Zabini_

Avec un grand éclat de rire, je trinquai joyeusement. Drago me sourit, heureux de me voir enfin remise du deuil de ma sœur. Mais comment aurais-je pu ne pas retrouver ma joie de vivre en leur compagnie ? Drago, et ses mots réconfortants. Scorpius, et ses bêtises d'enfant. Mais également Pansy, une des tes vraies amies, et ses discussions passionnantes ainsi que Blaise Zabini, ton époux que j'admire. Dans sa peine, il réussissait à rire. Dans son désespoir, il souriait. Pour toi, il faisait tout cela, afin que tes derniers vœux soient accomplis. Alors, pour toi, je fais de même. Je vis.

**XXX**

**Ici s'achève l'abécédaire d'Astoria Malefoy, née Greengrass. **

**Je vous remercie d'avoir lu jusqu'ici et espère vous retrouvez bientôt, pour une nouvelle aventure xD**

**Merci à tous !**

**J.E**


End file.
